


House Of The Rising Sun (Wear That Ball And Chain)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was for the good of the pack. </p><p>That’s what Derek’s mother had told him and he couldn’t even argue. If the fae hadn’t intervened there wouldn’t be a pack, not after what Kate Argent had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of The Rising Sun (Wear That Ball And Chain)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the fastest read through/beta job ever! You are awesome!
> 
> This is for the "arranged marriage: wedding night" prompt on stop, drop, howl.

It was for the good of the pack.

That’s what Derek’s mother had told him and he couldn’t even argue. If the fae hadn’t intervened there wouldn’t _be_ a pack, not after what Kate Argent had planned.

He knew that his mother was right, that she was doing the only thing that she could do as their alpha. The fae had granted them a favour and they’d asked for a boon, it was how these things went and Talia Hale wasn’t stupid enough to go back on her word.

Despite all of that none of them had truly expected the request that the creatures made.

They wanted an arranged marriage between one of their own and the next alpha in the Hale line. Apparently it was supposed to promote an allegiance but Derek wasn’t so sure about that one.

The head of the clan hadn’t taken her eyes of him since she came to Talia with the request and it made Derek want to bare his teeth at her but he didn’t because this entire mess was his fucking fault.

If nothing else he at least hoped that whoever they saddled him with was half as beautiful as the fae in front of him.

*O*

The wedding was nothing like he’d expected.

The pack had claimed one side of the gathering as their own, watching as the fae flitted about. The scariest thing was they all looked so human. If it wasn’t for a flash of colour when one of them turned or the unusual eyes that peered from their elegant faces Derek would have passed them on the street without batting an eye….they even smelled human.

“I’m not punishing you,” Talia whispered, dragging his attention from the creatures and Derek’s gaze slid to his mother’s somber face.

“I know,” he answered but a part of him wasn’t so sure because he could smell the guilt on his mother’s skin. “It was my fault. If I hadn’t told Kate what I did none of this would’ve happened.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Peter cut in and Derek frowned at his uncle. “Hunters are like cockroaches, they get into everything and if you hadn’t given her what she wanted she would’ve have targeted someone else.”

Derek opened his mouth to respond to that when the blonde fae from before approached them with a large bowl.

Derek wrinkled his nose as she shoved it in front of him.

“We will need a drop of your blood,” she explained and Derek paused but a nudge from his mother had him slicing his thumb with a claw.

The single drop of blood hit the liquid in the bowl and turned it a murky blue.

The fae nodded. “You are now bound; you will meet your other half tonight. Until then eat and be merry,” her words were soft but Derek knew that that wasn’t a suggestion.

*O*

The tent that Derek was led to was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside and he inhaled slowly as he turned in a circle.

There were no scents to suggest that the tent had been used before which meant that there were no indications of which of the fae he was bound to.

He’d been getting more annoyed as the time dragged on and no one introduced his so called spouse to him. It was bad enough that his own poor decisions had landed him in this farce but they were only prolonging the inevitable and Derek just wanted to get it over and done with.

A snicker from behind him made Derek freeze because he hadn’t heard anyone else enter the tent but then again he had no clue how the fae moved when they weren’t pretending to be human, maybe they teleported.

The sound came again and this time it was much closer.

Derek swung to his left, hand outreached and for a second his fingers brushed against something small before that something latched onto his hand.

Derek snarled as pain raced through his fingers.

Flicking his hand he squinted at the small being hovering in front of him.

Golden eyes regarded Derek disdainfully as tiny wings fluttered behind the miniature man, keeping him aloft.

“So you’re the wolf they shackled me with,” the creature observed and Derek groaned low in his throat because how was this his life?

“No.” he spat marching past the creature but the thing was fast and Derek had barely taken a step when it was in his face again.

“No? What do you mean no? They sent you in here which means you’re my wolfy husband don’t try to go back on your word now dude because that’s not cool!” the thing spluttered and Derek narrowed his eyes at it because the creature was obviously insane.

“This isn’t going to work,” Derek gritted out but the tiny man just folded his arms. This close Derek could see the red lips and the upturned nose that would have made the thing beautiful if it wasn’t all of three inches tall!

“Is it because I’m a guy because you know people have been doing things like that for ages! You don’t need to be shy, it’s pretty much insert Tab A into Slot B and the apply friction…wait, where are you…stop that!” the man squawked as Derek tried to get past him.

Derek cocked his head looking down his nose at the tiny being.  “I don’t have an issue with you being a man; I don’t have an issue with you having wings. I have an issue with the fact that you’re the male version of fucking Thumbelina and there is no way that I’m about to have sex with something that I could swat!” Derek snarled and for a moment the creature just stared at him before his lips quirked into a slow smile that made the hairs of Derek’s arms stand on end.

“Bravo,” it laughed, clapping its little hand and Derek gritted his teeth in frustration. “I liked the speech but let me tell you something wolf boy,” here the creature’s voice lowered as it leaned closer. “We saved your pack, _I_ saved your pack because you were too far up your own ass to realize that that bitch was leading you on,” he whispered and suddenly the ground jerked beneath Derek’s feet.

He snarled fighting against the unseen force that was forcing him backwards. Turning his head he caught sight of the green vines that seemed to be sprouting from the floor of the tent. “Your pack agreed to this treaty,” the creature continued as the vines yanked Derek down onto the carpeted floor. Then between one breath and another, the tiny creature _grew._ Limbs stretching and lengthening until he was as tall as Derek was. “And didn’t you ever hear the saying, size doesn’t matter?”

*O*

Genim had wanted the wolf the first time he’d seen him, all dark hair and shy smiles following behind his alpha. The rest of his clan had only seen another wolf cub but Genim could smell the strength that lingered beneath the other teen’s skin so when the choice to stay in Beacon Hills was made, he’d been one of the loudest ones agreeing with the decision.

He’d seen Derek at school, had even worked up the courage to approach him when he noticed Kate Argent watching the young alpha.

It had taken all of Stiles’, because that’s what he liked to be called now, self-control to not just rip the air from the woman’s lungs and scatter her pieces to the four corners because that’s not what he did. That’s not what they were anymore, at least that’s what his mom whispered to him when he came home wearing his rage like one of the hoodies he loved so much.

Derek was his but he couldn’t be his because Derek had a choice and he’d never choose Stiles, not in this fragile human body.

Then Kate Argent had made her mistake and Stiles had been there to see it.

His only thought had been of hurting the woman but then his parents were there and there was talk of treaties but Stiles could only hear the words arranged marriage echoing over and over in his head.

And now he had Derek. A Derek that looked like he’d want to do nothing more than rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth but that just made Stiles’ heart thunder in his chest because this was what he wanted.

He didn’t want human affection, didn’t want kisses from gentle lips. Stiles wanted the wolf beneath him and that was what he was going to fucking get.

The vines that kept Derek bound had settled, in tune with his emotion and Stiles smirked as the wolf glared up at him.

“What were you saying about being tiny?” he teased, barely resisting the urge to shiver when Derek snarled at him, flashing canines that were too long to be human. Kneeling Stiles straddled Derek’s hips riding out the motion when the wolf bucked upwards. “Come on sourwolf you can’t tell me that you don’t want to tap this,” he laughed gesturing to his body before leaning forward so he was close enough to feel the heat of Derek’s body while staying out of snapping range because he wasn’t fucking stupid.

“And if I don’t?” Derek asked and Stiles laughed because he could smell the attraction on Derek’s skin. The wolf might not know him but he was intrigued and that was good enough for Stiles.

“It’s kind of a done deal already. We’re bound in the eyes of the court; the only thing that could break this is death.” For a moment Derek seemed about to add something there but when he didn’t Stiles grinned. “See that’s the spirit just lie back and do me one little favour,”

Derek’s lip curled into a tiny sneer, “What’s that?”

“Breathe,” Stiles whispered as he released his hold on his human form.  

*O*

 Despite the rage that had been boiling in his veins Derek couldn’t help but notice that the boy above him, because the fae looked like he was about Derek’s age if not younger, was beautiful. The tiny features that Derek had barely been able to see before were now openly displayed before him but as he watched the teen’s shape seemed to shift. Dark swirls of ink flowed across the boy’s face, following the curve of his cheekbones before dipping down under his shirt. His ears grew, elongating into the pointy tips that Derek always imagined when he thought of the fae but he hadn’t expected the mouth of sharp teeth that the teen bared in a parody of a smile.

Claws dug into Derek’s chest where the fae’s hands were resting and Derek sucked in a sharp breath.

That was when the scent hit him.

The boy smelled like lavender and lightning, home and warfare all mixed into one and Derek snarled at him as his vision bled red.

The wolf surged to the surface of his mind, drawn by the urge to fuck or fight and Derek didn’t even try to hold onto his fraying control when lips slammed against his. The fae’s hot breath ghosted over his mouth as the creature nipped at Derek’s lower lip and Derek barely noticed the vines slipping away because he was so focused on the being above him.

Spinning them over so that the fae was trapped beneath him Derek growled low in his throat as he captured the teen’s thin wrists and pinned them above his head. The fae just laughed as the scent grew in intensity, his long neck arched and Derek couldn’t resist the urge to taste the exposed length of flesh.

*O*

Stiles’ laughter died away as the wolf’s body rippled above him. He could feel Derek still holding back and that was so not cool. He wanted everything, he wanted to strip this alpha down to the bones and tattoo his name onto his soul so that everyone knew that he was Stiles’.

Wrapping his legs around Derek’s hips Stiles arched his body off the ground, pressing his cock against Derek’s stomach and the friction made him hiss despite the layers of clothing separating them.

Above him Derek tensed and when Stiles opened eyes that he hadn’t even realised that he’d closed the glowing blue eyes of Derek’s wolf met his own.

Stiles licked his lips slowly, internally cheering when Derek’s eyes followed the motion. The smile slipped away when Derek’s lips claimed his own. The kiss was almost gentle if it hadn’t been for the light scrape of Derek’s teeth over Stiles’ lip but before he could react Derek slanted his head, fitting their mouths together even closer. When that motion was accompanied by a hip thrust that made Stiles groan into Derek’s mouth he thanked whatever God had made his parents decide that Beacon Hills was a good place to visit all those years ago.

Derek took his distraction for the opportunity it was and his slightly rougher than human tongue caressed the roof of Stiles’ mouth before flickering over one of his canines. The taste of iron told Stiles that Derek had cut himself but the wolf didn’t seem to care, if anything the action made his grip on Stiles’ wrists tighten. It was like Derek thought that _Stiles_ wanted to get away and seriously the thought was so offensive that Stiles grumbled into the other teen’s mouth.

Derek pulled back for a second and Stiles was about to protest that shit too because this wasn’t getting him laid dammit! But instead of trying to get away Derek pressed his nose to the hollow of Stiles’ neck inhaling softly.

“Why the fuck do you smell so good?”

“Cause I’m made of cinnamon,” Stiles shot back, shivering when Derek traced an invisible line up his throat before nipping at the skin and Stiles wondered if this was some sort of werewolf mating ritual because if it was Stiles wanted to put in an official complaint. His balls had been blue since the first time he’d caught sight of Derek out in the woods and seriously if someone didn’t get fucked soon Stiles wasn’t going to be responsible for the shit that went down.

“That’s not it,” Derek hummed and the dude sounded so out of it that Stiles was starting to wonder if wolves could get high on fae pheromone. Before he could put that question to Derek the teen pulled back, eyes narrowed. “You smell like….” The wolf trailed off like he was trying to find the right word and Stiles tensed because despite what he’d said their bond wasn’t actually a done deal. If Derek wouldn’t mate with him then his mom would have to choose another of their clan because they needed this allegiance to secure their place in Beacon Hills. “You smell _right_ ,”

Stiles gaped as Derek’s word filtered into his head then he reached up and yanked the wolf back down into a kiss that was way too bloody to be considered romantic.

Derek didn’t get to say shit like that, not when Stiles had spent two years pining like a freaking damsel in distress. Derek didn’t get to say that Stiles was **_right_ ** when it had taken everything in Stiles’ power to get them to this point.

Derek didn’t get to just make it seem so effortless because it wasn’t, it fucking wasn’t!

Stiles was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the way that Derek was coaxing the kiss into something gentler until they were just breathing each other’s air, lips barely touching at all.

“You were out in the woods,” Derek whispered and Stiles wrinkled his nose in frustration.

“I’m always in the woods, it’s kind of a thing for our kind,” he sighed, pleased that Derek was still touching him, the hand that wasn’t keeping Stiles’ captured, dipping down to tug at Stiles t-shirt.

“You were in the woods when I met Kate,” Derek corrected, dipping down to sniff at Stiles’ neck again and Stiles didn’t even know that scenting was a kink but holy fuck was it.

“S-so?” he stuttered, hips shifting trying to get more pressure where he really wanted.

Derek huffed out a short laugh that sounded more pained than happy and when he raised his eyes Stiles could just make out the hints of red lurking within the vivid blue.  “The first time I met Kate Argent she smelled like my mate, she smelled like you and I couldn’t understand why that was the only time I ever caught the scent on her but I didn’t smell her did I?”

Stiles opened his mouth before shutting it because how the fuck was this his life? Seriously all he’d needed to do was walk up to Derek and say “scent me, I’m yours,” and he’d have had all of _this_.

Karma wasn’t just a bitch; she was a freaking two faced lying whore too!

Stiles didn’t even want to think about the expression that was probably on his face but whatever it was seemed to amuse Derek because his smile softened into the one that Stiles had only seen him use with his family.

“Why were you watching me?” Derek asked and Stiles glared at him.

“Why do you think I was watching you? Haven’t you ever looked into a mirror?” he snapped, not pleased to be on the defensive.

*O*

Derek smirked because the little fae wasn’t half as annoying when he’d been wrong footed.

“So you were stalking me because you wanted to hop into the sack with a wolf?” Derek asked, before nipping at the creature’s ear. The fae shivered beneath him and Derek’s wolf rumbled with pleasure. “Or maybe you wanted someone to fuck you for this first time, someone who wouldn’t think twice about your _added bits_ ,”

The fae snorted “Added bits, what the fuck are you talking about and also let me tell you that this, this is not virgin territory, ok? I’ve been around the bl….holy fuck!”

The fae’s voice hit an octave that made Derek smirk when he managed to slip his hand into the teen’s loose sweat pants, fingers curling around the fae’s hard cock and the man…his husband, because that was what this being was now, tossed his head back breathing through his nose like a racehorse.

Derek released the teen’s hands using his to brace himself as he glanced down between their bodies.

The fae’s cock was flushed a dark red at the tip and when Derek flicked his finger over the slit the creature made a strange whining sound as he writhed beneath him.

“What’s your name?” Derek demanded, waiting a long moment as the fae blinked up at him before he got a response.

“Stiles.”

Derek hummed beneath his breath, his wolf settling as his senses imprinted on the fae. Laura was going to laugh herself sick when she found out that he’d actually chosen the wrong person as his mate because his actual mate was a man stalker but Derek wasn’t going to think about that not when the fae was staring up at him like Derek had hung the stars. Kate had never looked at him like that and the distinct difference made some of the tension in Derek’s shoulder vanish.

“Stiles doesn’t sound like a fae name,” Derek murmured as he kissed the corner of the teen’s lips growling with pleasure when Stiles turned his face towards him, completely ignoring the question as he tried to recapture Derek’s lips.

Pulling away Derek smirked at the annoyed growl that left Stiles’ throat before Derek knelt up and pulled off his shirt.

Stiles’ heartbeat stuttered and the musk of arousal that had been wafting off him in waves thickened until Derek had to hold his breath just to calm himself down.

“So does this require consummation?”

Stiles blinked slowly, dragging his eyes away from Derek’s abs in a move that went beyond reluctant.

“Huh?”

Derek chuckled as he stood and Stiles rose onto his elbows to stare up at him, his eyes narrowing in on where Derek was playing with the buttons of his jeans.

“Does this bonding require us to fuck?” Derek broke down and Stiles gaped before nodding so fast that Derek was surprised that the kid hadn’t given himself whiplash.

“Oh God, yes. I mean yes to the fucking, there should be fucking, lots and lots of it,” Stiles babbled.

*O*

In some past life Stiles had been a saint…hell, he’d been a martyr because Derek Hale was on his knees in front of him. Derek Hale of the chiselled physique and gorgeous smile club was willingly on his knees in front of _him_.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath when Derek’s fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants and he raised his hips helpfully when the wolf tugged at them until they were far enough to let Stiles kicked them off. Leaving him pretty much naked in front of Derek who was looking at Stiles like was an all you can eat buffet instead of a scrawny fae.

Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ cock again and Stiles might have whimpered, he might have but his brain was too far in La La Land for him to be a hundred percent sure.

“So you’ve done this already?” Derek’s voice hauled Stiles from his thoughts and he focused on the man as best as he could which was freaking hard, pun intended, when Derek’s fingers were stroking his cock like it was the wolf’s new favourite  pet.

It was on the tip of Stiles’ tongue to lie and say yes but he remembered the look of devastation on Derek’s face when he realized that Kate had lied to him and he couldn’t do that to the man again.

Swallowing he shook his head slowly, prepared for the look of pity on Derek’s face but if anything Derek’s expression just became more…strange. It was like a smile and a frown had a lovechild who was second cousins with glee…so yeah, strange.

“Good,” Derek’s voice was just a rumble and Stiles was about to ask what was so good about him being a virgin when Derek licked his cock…like a lollipop and dear sweet baby Jesus; he was never going to get that image out of his head. Also there was a tongue on his cock, a tongue that came with glorious heat and wetness and yeah Stiles could die a happy fae after this moment. At least that was what he thought before Derek swallowed him down to the root then the only thought he had was that he’d never be able to look Derek’s family in the eye after this.

*O*

 Derek hummed around his mouthful. Stiles didn’t taste like the other people he’d been with and Derek was fairly certain that he could get use to this.

Above him Stiles was babbling in a language that Derek didn’t understand but he got the main gist of it when the teen all but screamed as Derek brought a bit of teeth into the proceedings.

This wasn’t like sex with Kate or the guys he’d fooled around with. Stiles wasn’t experienced but he was beautiful in his naivety, chest flushed and body arched like a bow as he tried to keep his hips still.

Pulling up from his treat Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ cock again as he blanketed the fae’s body with his own.

Dazed golden eyes stared up at him and Derek grinned as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke just to see Stiles choke on the breath he’d been about to take. 

“You wanted a wolf right?” Derek whispered as he sped up his strokes until Stiles was shivering his mouth opening and closing as his hands twisted in his own hair. It was one helluva sight. “You said you wanted a wolf, right?” Derek repeated but this time Stiles shook his head, reaching up to pull Derek down towards him as his body tensed. Derek could smell how close Stiles was and all if would take was one last twist of his wrist but he needed to know that this wasn’t just another game.

“Didn’t w-want a wolf, wanted y-you.” Stiles choked out as his cock jerked in Derek’s hand, flooding it with wetness.

The words were barely a whisper but Derek could feel the wolf’s triumph surging through him because this was the right choice, this one was theirs.

Stiles was staring up at him in awe and Derek smirked because if the fae thought that this wedding night was over he was dead wrong.

Derek was going to have to thank his mother in the morning because it looked like this arranged marriage gimmick wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be.


End file.
